plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:GamesterD
Warning While your swearing wasn't directed at a user or person, we still count it a as an offense due to the unadvisable behavior it indirectly propagates. ♦♦BLACK OUT♦♦(talk) 07:31, December 24, 2015 (UTC) That was my mean brother who did that as revenge for not letting him do Agario. I almost try to not swear. GamerNerd i (talk) 17:29, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Source (highlight this becuase it is white): [[User:BF10|'BF10']] [[User talk:BF10|'Orders']] }}} 22:59, March 23, 2016 (UTC)}} }}} 20:07, April 30, 2016 (UTC)}} Hi GamesterD, Plant Protecter here. Here is my answers to your questions: 1. Yes, we can be friends. 2. Being a staff member makes me feel like I can help the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki more than I could before. 3. I think I will try to go for another staff position later in the year. Maybe 3-4 months. I think I may try to be a Chat Moderator. Until we meet again. Plant Protecter (talk) 22:26, May 4, 2016 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 00:50, May 5, 2016 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 14:17, May 10, 2016 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 00:37, May 11, 2016 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 03:23, May 12, 2016 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 03:42, May 12, 2016 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 04:13, May 15, 2016 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 16:44, May 15, 2016 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 06:11, May 21, 2016 (UTC) instead of (( ))}} GamerNerd i (talk) 00:35, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Sure thing. Supreme Lord of Supremeness II (talk) 19:17, June 23, 2016 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 05:06, July 14, 2016 (UTC) }}} 01:26, July 21, 2016 (UTC)}} }}GamerNerd i (talk) 22:00, July 23, 2016 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 01:15, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Excuse me Can you highlight this? [[User talk:The Copper Freddy|'Talk Page']] 17:26, August 8, 2016 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 17:27, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Re:Welcome back GamerNerd i (talk) 21:27, September 5, 2016 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 04:04, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Reply About Fan Fictions GamerNerd i (talk) 21:57, September 24, 2016 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 16:59, October 22, 2016 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 03:23, October 27, 2016 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 00:19, October 28, 2016 (UTC) We need this thread highlighted: http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:782404 GamerNerd i (talk) 17:15, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Hey, uh The blog was taken down; what the halibut did it say that I was apparently necessary for? ~ CHU-TENG [Camwood777] TONG-NOU ~ 16:18, December 17, 2016 (UTC) In response And... Why did you want to drag me into that? Was I mentioned in it? ~ CHU-TENG [Camwood777] TONG-NOU ~ 18:58, December 17, 2016 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 02:37, February 5, 2017 (UTC) Happy Birthday ABSF (talk) 09:04, February 12, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 02:56, February 13, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 02:39, February 20, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 05:37, February 20, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 17:52, February 20, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 01:38, March 9, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 04:34, April 6, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 13:16, April 6, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 00:18, April 7, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 01:15, April 7, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 19:15, April 13, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 05:22, April 26, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 03:16, April 27, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 03:03, May 3, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 23:07, May 6, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 23:45, May 6, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 04:01, May 11, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 04:11, May 11, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 19:09, May 13, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 23:05, May 13, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 01:30, May 15, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 00:27, May 16, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 04:38, May 16, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 01:23, May 17, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 02:06, May 17, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 02:52, May 18, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 03:59, May 18, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 16:15, May 20, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 18:35, May 20, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 00:49, May 26, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 19:23, May 27, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 21:26, May 28, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 05:16, May 29, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 22:52, May 29, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 01:32, May 30, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 20:14, June 3, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 22:38, June 3, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 01:55, June 6, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 17:18, June 9, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 04:18, June 15, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 16:22, June 15, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 16:05, June 16, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 18:50, June 17, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 21:36, June 20, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 00:22, June 21, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 02:19, June 21, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 16:31, June 21, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 21:36, June 23, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 22:04, June 23, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 19:25, June 28, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 00:31, July 5, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 18:15, July 6, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 21:47, July 11, 2017 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 00:12, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Because they're really good. You'd make a great artist. --GalacticFNAFRunner (talk) 08:50, July 12, 2017 (UTC)GalacticFNAFRunner Closing threads. I would have closed the thread myself but... I don't have forum mod rights... at all. I should ask for them since I tend to moderate the PVZ2 discussion threads. -DeathZombi (talk) 03:31, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Walking Talking Salt Bomb Reply Yeah I should honestly apply for the Forum Mod rights since all I do right now is "moderate" the Reporting Branch (Busy with school). -DeathZombi (talk) 19:23, October 30, 2017 (UTC) 20:41, November 25, 2017 (UTC)}}